12 SEASONS
by Aruka Zoaldyeck
Summary: okamoto ruka ryoma e. 's normal life turned upside down when he met yuuki hirono and her brother yuri hirono kamui . together with the others sebastian, bard, meyrin, and finny frm kurushitsuji and suzaku code g. also syaoran tsubasa chrn.
1. prolouge

12 SEASONS

Disclaimer: every character in this story is not mine except yuuki hirono because she came from my wild imagination.

* * *

_**Prologue . . . . . **_

_"Yuki . . . yuki . . . y− uki"_

In a place where there is only no where but cold, dark and sorrow is only in sight. The smell of the place is a vomiting aroma of some what rotting rats waiting to decay; a boy with a dark brown, messy hair drip with blood is lying in the marble, cold table in the center of the bloodstained corpses scattered around the floor. His crystal red eyes are widened in the blank space with fear but most of them are anguish.

He then gently reaches his hand to the air as if he was reaching for something and in a soft whisper he called, _"yuki . . . . yuki . . .y─ y─ yu . .ki . . . . "_

Out from no where, a guy with black tail coat robe and black hair with red cat- like eyes slowly approach the boy lying on the cold marble table. He carefully held his hand to the hand of the boy.

"_Let's go, young master, yuki- sama has been waiting for you ", _the all black guy said.

"_Who are you?"_ asked the weak child.

The man smiled in a creepy way and replied,_" I'm the servant of Lord Jack and Lady Alice Fenette, I'm Sebastian Michealis"_

"_I see mother and father . . . yuki . . . bring me to yuki I need to save her . . . yuki",_ plead the lone boy.

"_As you wish, my lord"_

Gently Sebastian cautiously carries the weak little lord in his arms and walks away through the darkness as they were slowly disappear from the dark.

_**end... **_

_**

* * *

**_

Ohhh…. Please, please, please **review** this one! I need it to improve my writing skill. Thanks for reading. ////


	2. Chapter 1: Hirono family

**Disclaimer: characters not mine except yuuki- chan and the full story.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: **_**Hirono family**_

Somewhere in the city of Tokyo was a newly build mansion with a very huge front garden full of different flower that would make any passers stop for a peep of a second. In the middle of the garden one can see a dazzling fountain of statue of a mermaid carrying a jar on its left shoulder which flow endless water. The mansion itself was magnificent with its beauty outstand its neighboring houses, one can tell that a royalty lives inside the great mansion.

The front two doors stand to welcome its guest, holding the mystery beyond those ancient sculptured oak doors and its glistening gold handle. As you enter a great staircase will be waiting with a red carpet lying on the floor. In the middle of the intersection of the great stair case is a portrait a girl and a boy with different age the boy is much older than the latter but both wear very sophisticated clothes.

The place is full of rooms, halls, and doors that one that is not familiar might get lost. On the other hand there is a room wherein the beautiful sunrise can be seen in its windows. There on the four posts bed lay a sleeping girl with a brown curly hair. The door in the opposite side knocked and opened, a man that is over all black enter the room.

"_Ohayou gozaimasu, ojou- sama, it's time to wake up," _he said as he walked across he room and open the curtains._ "Today's breakfast would be poached salmon, mint salad, Jackson's earl grey tea accompanied with croissant, toast or scones which one would you prefer?"_

The young girl in her powder pink night gown twitch for a moment and turn her back to the other side as she avoid a direct sunlight in her face. The black guy only sighs.

"_Ojou- sama do you remember what day it is? I believe today is what bo- chan promise to go with you to the town am I right?" _and without another word the sleepy girl wake up without warning, hurriedly getting herself to undress (though it looks that she is having trouble doing so)._ "Ojou- sama please calm down"_

"_S- Sebastian . . . why didn't you say earlier nii- sama might change his mind if I overslept again!" _the young lady said with a teary eyes with a mix of rage of fear. The young brown curl haired lady is Yuuki millefiore.

In surprise, the door burst open by the lady in huge circular eye glasses. She wears a navy blue maid outfit and white apron. She came rushing inside the room with a trolley tray carrying a Foley tea set.

"_sumimasen I'm late, ojou- sama, I forgot to make the early tea," _she stopped as she was then aware of the situation just in front of her, which is Sebastian trying to help yuuki with her night gown. Hehehe to her comprehension it was something inappropriate to see. Then burst with redness she yelps with a _"KYAAA!"_

"_S-se-bastian- san? What do you think your doing?" as she point out to the two latter persons inside the room._

"_Meirin- san, you're mistaken it's not what you think_" her face were red as a ripe apple her hands were gesturing disapproval.

Sebastian sigh, stood up and walk to Meirin then say," _Meirin, you are late hurry and help ojou- sama to prepare for breakfast"_

"_h-hai" _she replied as she blushed. Sebastian walks out of the room living the two ladies to prepare.

After a while, Yuuki had finish preparing for the morning they headed to the dinning area where a dark brown haired guy sitting in the center of the long dinning table, was already eating his breakfast. There was also Sebastian and two more male servants. As they become aware of the presence of yuuki and meirin all face her and…

"_ohayou gozamasu, oujou- sama" they chorus._

"_Please sit here, yuuki ojou- sama", _direct by one of guys as he help Yuuki to sit. He is a brown messy haired guy with emerald green eyes; he wears a white long sleeve polo, brown cotton wool vest and brown pants.

"_Today's breakfast will be poached salmon and mint salad accompanied with croissant, toast or scones which would it be?__ ―__ ah also Jackson's earl grey tea" _as another guy serves the food. He is a look a like of the latter servant though he is much smaller and younger.

"_arigatou, suzaku- kun syaoran- kun" _gladly thanks of Yuuki to the two.

"_ei, it is our pleasure to serve you, my lady" _bowed the two brothers.

Yuuki was about to start eating when her brother interrupts.

"_Yuuki__―__"_

"_h- hai, nii- sama?"_

Sebastian is starting to pour the tea to yuuki's cup. Yuri's eyes become narrowed as he eyed yuuki which gives the young lady a creep.

"_w-wh-what is it nii- sama?" _nervously ask her brother as if her expected day had already been a failure.

Yuri stood up and walks toward yuuki's place, she was obviously sweating vigorously. Then the dark haired guy kneels beside her and as she closed her eyes tightly yuri fix her untied ribbon. When she opens her eyes she felt relived though she didn't know why she should be scared in the first place. Out from no where a loud BANG! Was heard as two more servants came rushing toward Sebastian.

One looks like some of a chef with a goggles and all fuzzy afro like hairdo as if there had been a bomb explosion because of the black powder and charcoal in his face. The other one is a gardener according to his straw hat that clings on the back of his neck.

"_SEBASTIAN!" they both cried._

"_What is it now bard, finny?" _said Sebastian with a what- a good- for- nothing sigh.

"_Ah, er, __―__" but before he even answer the question Sebastian already answer his own question._

"_Bard, how many times do I have to tell that you shouldn't use your' items' when cooking and try to make a real food for a change" _remind Sebastian_._

"_Che, wakatteru" _replied without making an eye contact with Sebastian.

"_And what is the matter with you, finny?" _

"_I'm so sorry Sebastian- san!" he replied with almost crying as he hugs Sebastian._

"_Finny calm down could you just tell me what happened to the garden?" _he sigh as he was trying to release himself from finny.

"_I was sprinkling herbicide to the plants but I forgot that the sprinkler was broken" _explained finnian with a very sorry face.

Sebastian and Yuri could only sigh as they try to comprehend with their incompetent servants in doing simple chores. However yuuki, suzaku and syaoran were smirking in secret.

"_Sebastian", _yuri finally said.

"_hai, bo- chan?" _replied Sebastian.

"_Ready the car"_

"_ehhh!" reacted by the astonished yuuki. "Onii- sama, where are we going?"_

"_I promised you to show the right?" _smiled yuri to her little sister.

"_ahh, arigatou nii- sama" _thanks yuuki who was really happy.

On the other hand suzaku and syaoran was trying to smile as they know that Yuri only remember her promise because he gets irritated on what is happening inside the mansion.

After a while everyone was in the front door with their young masters ready to go to town with the car ready to drive them to town.

"_ja, matta ne everyone" _wave yuuki.

"_You're in charge suzaku" _appoint Yuri.

"_Yes my lord" _replied suzaku as he bow to yuri.

"_Have a safe trip bo- chan, yuuki- sama" _they all chorus.

And the car went as the servants left watch the car leave.

"_sa, everyone please go back to your work if you please." _Suzaku said to everyone left in the mansion.

* * *

"tehee, review this story so i could fix my writing technique. arigatou minna- san!" /

^_^.


	3. Chapter 2: lost stranger x birthday who?

**Chapter 2: **_**lost stranger x birthday who?**_

When they arrive to the district shopping center well it was I guess a wrong timing. People are just flowing like a falls non stop if you're not used to it you will surely caught by the people rampaging the place. Why? Because it's the end of season sale almost 70% discount on every items in every store outlet.

Yuuki was in amazement.

Yuri was in outrage because it is the very reason why he went away from the mansion.

Sebastian, who was the driver at the time, was smiling like hell as he fears that this will be another problem.

"_Wow, isteki! Ne, nii- sama where should we go first ahh maybe that store, no that one, no, no, ahh I don't know where to start" _yuuki was the only one whose very happy about the situation. Yuri grabs her by the collar.

"_Listen to me yuuki, stay by my side it's too dangerous if you wander off in this __―__" _but before he could finish a steadfast of stampede carried yuuki without warning. _"YUUKI!"_

"_onii- sama!" _was just a feign cry he last heard.

When the stampede seize, yuuki find herself outside in unknown place. Yuuki was about to stand up when a guy bump her which cause her to fall with someone she doesn't know.

The groceries carrying by the lady she accidentally bump was scattered around.

"_That hurts, eh er, I'm sorry I didn't see where I was goin, please let me help you with your groceries" _she apologies as she start picking up the scattered grocery items.

"_Ie, I'm the one who should thank you for picking up my groceries." _Answered the lady..

"_A-nu, my name is yuuki, yuuki zoaldyeck" _introduced yuuki.

"_My, I'm rinko nice to meet you yuuki- chan"_

"_Nice to meet you rinko- san, I should help you with those groceries it's too many for you" _suggest yuuki.

Rinko- san looks much older than yuuki and yuri but still look young.

"_Yuuki- chan you might be doing something today since it is also end of season sale."_

"_Please don't you worry much about me let me help you"_

"_Ok, if you say so, arigatou"_

"_No worries" _she replied.

They started to walk as yuuki help rinko- san with her groceries. As the walk pass a crossroad, pass a convenient store, and pass a play park until they reach a neat looking two storey house.

"_We're here" exclaimed rinko- san_

"_Rinko- san this is your home?" _

"_Yes is something wrong?"_

"_No it's just so… so… cute!" she bellows with very amused eyes._

"_t-thank you, yuuki- chan, come inside"_

As they enter the house there is a narrow corridor, from there is a door that will lead to the living area which is connected to the kitchen and dinning area.

Yuuki was so amused by the house that she kept on looking around the living room she saw a sliding doors that opens to see the lawn on the side part of the house. There isn't much furniture in the house a tatami mat on the floor, TV, and a picture frame which attract her attention the most it is a picture of a family, the family of rinko- san. Rinko- san catches a glimpse of yuuki looking to their family picture.

"_Ah, yuuki- chan you see my husband and son", _she said smiling.

"_H- Husband? S- Son?" _she asked confused. She knew that rinko- san maybe older than her brother but it didn't expected that she would already have a son. Though, Rinko just smile to her curiosity. _"Nee, Rinko- san what are you saying?"_

"_Tehee, you know I'm already 20 years married with najiroh- san and it is the best years of my life though I haven't seen them for 8 years. I wonder what are they eating nanjiroh- san should better give ryo- kun healthy food or else I'll really scold him for doing so." _Rinko- san said as if the two would be home anytime.

"_Ru- kun? Ryo- kun? Nanjiroh- san?" still confuse she asked._

"_ahh, ruka is our youngest, ru- kun in short and ryoga is our eldest I always call him ryo- kun when his still here together with my husband nanjiroh- san" _with her words yuuki felt terrible in opening the topic.

"_Rinko- san err, gomen nasai I shouldn't have asked you about it"_

"_Iie, I really love telling about my family. Ahh, yuuki- chan would you like to help me prepare for a surprise party for ru- kun. You know today is his birthday and he is busy with his club that's why I wanted to give him a surprise" _she said happily.

"_I'll be happy to" she replied._

"_Tadai ma, auntie" _an unexpected voice called. A straight long hair girl about 19 years old entered the room where yuuki and rinko was.

"_Okairi nonoko- chan" _repliedrinko to the straight hair girl.

Yuuki fix herself and rinko introduce her to nonoko.

"_Saa, let's work together" _rinko exclaim.

The three girls start to cook dishes. They were busy until the clock strikes 4 in the afternoon.

"_Thanks for your help yuuki- chan, nonoko- chan" _rinko thanked.

"_Iie, I'm glad that I helped you prepare, rinko- san" yuuki blushed._

"_It was really fun." _Nonoko said.

Without warning they heard the front door open a voice of a boy calling came next, _"tadai ma"_

"_His here, yuuki- chan take this_", rinko- san whisper to yuuki as she gave her a cone shaped container with a string on the tip.

Rinko- san and nonoko- san both look agitated and excited they closed the light and sit there selves beside yuuki. At last the much awaited scene came the door in there room slowly open and a shadow of a boy open the lights as the three of them pull the string and yell…

"_tanjoubi omedetou!"_

As the room was lightened again yuuki was facing a dark bluish- green hair boy about her age carrying an odd looking bag for a junior high student. He stare at her like she was some kind of stray cat that intrude in there house.

"_Are you surprise ru- kun?" _Rinko said smiling. She notices that ruka was staring at yuuki without blinking._" By the way ru- kun this little cute girl is yuuki- chan she helped me to carry the grocery bags while I was shopping. Ru- kun be nice to her ok?"_

"_uhh, err tanjoubi omedetou ruka- kun I'm sorry if I intrude to your home" _yuuki said feeling ashamed.

"_lee, it's nothing" _he comply.

"_Let's all have a toast" said nonoko as she gives glasses of cold soda._

"_Happy birthday!" they all chorus._


End file.
